DESCRIPTION: The Molecular Genetics Core provides basic genomic services of DNA sequencing and genotyping to Center investigators, with the new addition of expression profiling using microarray technologies. Economies of scale and consolidation of expertise would be utilized to provide fundamental genome-based information to the Center investigators.